The present invention relates to police teaching and, more particularly, to a device that helps police teach investigations.
Crime scenes, traffic investigations and incident reports are difficult, if not impossible, to conduct inside a classroom. This becomes especially true if the class is online. Currently, products are software based and do not teach realistic crime scene photographing and sketching techniques. In addition, other products do not allow for the photograph of the scene to be compared directly to the sketch of the scene for accuracy. Other products require officers to transform their sketches into electronic diagrams and are only two dimensional. Some colleges may purchase lab equipment and set up real crime scenes at the school. Lab equipment is costly and not always practical, especially for online courses.
As can be seen, there is a need for a teaching assisting device that may provide police scenes with three dimensional items that a police officer may come upon in the field.